Wii Fit Trainer
Female= |-|Male= Summary Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-C, likely 7-B Name: Wii Fit Trainer Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Can be either male or female, though the female is the primary one Age: Likely in her/his 20s/30s Classification: Human, Health Trainer, Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation/Energy Manipulation via Sun Salutation, Statistics Amplification via deep breathing, Wind Manipulation via Hoop Hurricane, Hammerspace via Super Hoop and Header, Afterimage Creation via Final Smash Attack Potency: At least Building Level, likely City Level (Should be comparable to SSB Kirby) Speed: Hypersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic+ (via scaling from Smash Kirby) Lifting Strength: Superhuman to an unknown extent (Can casually toss the likes of Bowser and Donkey Kong around) Striking Strength: Class GJ to Class PJ [[Durability|'Durability']]:'' ''At least '''Building Level, likely '''City Level (Can take hits from Smash Bros. Kirby) Stamina: Likely extremely high, seems to value exercise as a hobby, and even does it casually on a regular basis, even going as far as to fight by making yoga poses Range: Melee normally, Several meters via projectiles Standard Equipment: Hula Hoops, Soccer Balls (Normal, Weighted, or Large in size), Intelligence: ''' '''Weaknesses: '''Seems to be obsessed with being fit '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Header -''' WFT heads a soccerball towards the opponent. Alternatively, WFT can also head a weighted soccer ball that travels farther and faster, or a larger soccer ball that is slower and does much less damage. * 'Weighted Header '- Same as header, only the ball has more weight to it, allowing it to travel faster, farther, and do more damage. * 'Huge Header '- Same as header, only the ball is much larger, flies slower, and doesn't do as much damage. * '''Super Hoop - WFT twirls some hula hoops around her body, allowing her to float up into the air for a limited distance. The hoops can also deal damage if they hit opponents on the way up. * Jumbo Hoop '- Same as Super Hoop, only the hula hoops are much larger, providing for more horizontal distance coverage and the cost of height. * '''Hoop Hurricane '- Same as Super Hoop, only the hula hoops create a vortex that pulls opponents inward, hitting multiple times. * 'Deep Breathing '- When this technique is used correctly, it heals her slightly and increases her movement speed and overall damage output by 1.2x, and the overall knockback of her moves by 1.3x, all for 7 seconds. The attack has a large recharge time, and subsequent uses of the move will have lower damage output multiplier (1.16x). * 'Volatile Breathing '- Just like Deep Breathing, but instead of boosting her stats, the attack instead just creates a large explosion. * 'Steady Breathing '- Just like Deep Breathing, but instead of boosting her damage output and knockback, the move boosts her resistance to being launched. * 'Sun Salutation '- WFT performs the sun worship pose and charges a yellow ball of light in front of her torso. The projectile grows in size as it charges, and firing a fully charged Sun Salutation heals her slightly. * 'Enriched Sun Salutation '- Same as Sun Salutation, only the ball of energy shrinks instead of growing, although it does more damage. * 'Sweeping Sun Salutation '- Same as Sun Salutation, only the ball of energy hits multiple times while slowly dragging opponents along with it. It will also heal WFT slightly more when released at full charge. * 'Wii Fit '- Wii Fit Trainer's final smash. WFT performs the Warrior Pose to emit a storm of afterimages to fly forward and hit the opponent. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: